133: PJ
PJ, A.K.A. Experiment 133, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to play practical jokes on unsuspecting people, hence his name P(ractical) J(oker). His one true place is performing an opening act for Moses' hula gig. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when a fat guy threw his pod into the ocean. In the group photo taken at the end of Leroy & Stitch, PJ is not wearing his glasses. Personality PJ is incredibly silly and mischievous, even toward other experiments. As an expert prankster, PJ uses his intelligence to create ingenious pranks. As Lilo describes, PJ can be annoying with his pranks, and while his pranks can be mean, he himself doesn't seem purposely malicious, but merely carries out his programming. Like most experiments, he dislikes it when his goals do not carry through or are interrupted. He likes making people laugh with his practical jokes. Appearance PJ is an orange and tan koala-like experiment with a white face and white belly, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, two thin yellow-tipped antennae on his head resembling rabbit-like ears, and a functioning blow-horn for a tail (reminiscent of Harpo Marx's trademark horn), which he squeaks instead of speaking. He wears joke eyeglasses with a fake nose and mustache resembling those of Groucho Marx. Special Abilities PJ is a skilled practical joker. He can play practical jokes by using his surroundings, as well as other things he finds. PJ has shown to be skilled in playing the trumpet. ''Stitch! PJ made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where he was released by Hämsterviel to play pranks around town while disguised as Stitch in order to frame him for the pranks. In "Shogun", it is shown that PJ was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. PJ later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series PJ ScreenCapture 07.02.13 18-38-27.jpg|PJ's experiment pod ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-18-27.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-18-37.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-18-47.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-19-33.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-20-00.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-20-27.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-20-44.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-21-18.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-21-29.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-22-25.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-22-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-08.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-18.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-27.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-23-48.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-23.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-31.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-48.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-24-57.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-25-20.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-25-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-10.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-34.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 10-26-46.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-15.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-26-58.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-07.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-16.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-25.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-27-34.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-05.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-13.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-22.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-40.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-28-54.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-29-06.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-29-19.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-29-53.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-30-02.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-30-24.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-31-06.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-32-13.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-32-24.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-32-49.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-33-02.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-10.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-20.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-29.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-34-54.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-37-38.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-50-15.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-50-26.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-51-27.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-51-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-52-02.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-52-14.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-54-17.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 11-54-29.jpg ScreenCapture 23.10.13 12-00-42.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 20-58-24.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 20-58-42.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 20-59-10.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 20-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-00-09.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-00-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-06.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-34.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-01-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-02-09.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-02-47.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-03-10.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-07-31.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-07-41.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-08-16.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-08-32.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-08-46.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-09-08.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-10-38.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-07.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-30.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-40.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-11-50.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-12-02.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-13-42.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-14-20.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-14-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-14-52.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-16-44.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-16-56.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-17-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-17-24.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-17-51.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-18-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-18-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-23-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-23-35.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-23-44.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-37.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-46.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-24-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-25-25.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-26-07.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-33-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-33-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-33-21.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-34-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-34-58.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-35-11.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-35-33.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-35-42.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-36-04.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-36-18.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-36-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.10.13 21-37-08.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-44-05.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-44-48.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-44-57.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-45-10.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-45-24.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-45-57.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-46-10.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-46-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-48-07.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-48-28.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-48-40.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-50-47.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-50-57.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-51-07.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-52-01.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-52-13.jpg ScreenCapture 26.10.13 0-52-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-53-52.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-54-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-54-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-54-48.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-55-02.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-58-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-59-10.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-59-19.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 12-59-31.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-00-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-00-48.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-00-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-01-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-26.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-02-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-03-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-05-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-05-52.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-06-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-06-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-07-10.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-09-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-10-06.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-10-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-19.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-31.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-11-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-12-13.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-13-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-14-43.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-15-02.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-15-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-15-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-16-08.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-17-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-17-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-18-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-19-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-19-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-20-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-20-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-20-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-21-20.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-21-33.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-21-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-22-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-24-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-24-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-25-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-07.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-45.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-27-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-28-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-28-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-29-51.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-30-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-30-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-30-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-31-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-31-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.10.13 13-32-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-28-53.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-29-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-29-49.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-30-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-31-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-32-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-32-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-32-52.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-33-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-34-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-34-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-35-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-35-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-14.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-36-43.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-37-53.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-38-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-40-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-40-42.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-41-20.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-41-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-42-11.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-42-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-42-51.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-43-44.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-43-55.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-44-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-45-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-45-51.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-46-29.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-12.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-47-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-51-59.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-52-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-52-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-53-07.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-54-20.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-54-35.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-55-17.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-11.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-56-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-57-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-58-08.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 11-58-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-00-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-01-13.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-01-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-01-35.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-02-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-02-11.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-02-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-03-14.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-03-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-03-55.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-04-10.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-05-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-06-07.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-06-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-06-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-07-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-07-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-10-51.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-15-15.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-15-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-16-34.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-16-49.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-17-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-17-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-17-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-18-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-18-29.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-18-37.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-21-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-21-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-09.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-28.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-22-56.jpg ScreenCapture 28.10.13 12-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-39-13.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-39-21.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-39-30.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-40-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-18.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-27.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-41-47.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-46-30.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-46-45.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-47-10.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-48-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-49-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-49-35.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-49-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 13-50-16.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-19-23.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-19-35.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-20-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-20-31.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-00.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-22.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-40.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-21-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-22-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-22-36.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-23-03.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-24-15.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-24-45.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-11.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-19.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-34.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-26-16.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-26-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-23.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-37.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-28-47.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-29-16.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-29-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-30-40.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-32-24.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-32-32.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-34-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-34-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-36-32.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-36-45.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-36-59.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-37-23.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-37-41.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-37-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-10.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-21.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-38-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-40-41.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-41-25.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-41-38.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-41-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-42-14.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-42-53.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-34.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-44.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-43-54.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-44-26.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-45-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-46-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-46-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 17-46-44.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-11-44.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-12-08.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-13-03.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-13-13.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-13-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-14-14.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-14-27.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-15-15.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-15-25.jpg ScreenCapture 31.10.13 18-15-35.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-41-42.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-42-13.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-42-27.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-42-47.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-43-10.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-43-37.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-44-13.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-44-24.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-44-33.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-47-53.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-48-02.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-50-37.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-50-47.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-51-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-51-49.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-29.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-52-48.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-54-04.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-54-14.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 1-57-28.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-01-10.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-01-33.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-01-45.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-07-46.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-07-57.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-08-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-08-28.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-08-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-09-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-09-39.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-14-36.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-14-51.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-16-04.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-16-36.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-10.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-26.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-39.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-17-58.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-31-50.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-34-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-34-37.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-34-56.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-36-24.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-36-58.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-37-32.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-38-31.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-38-50.jpg ScreenCapture 12.11.13 2-39-11.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-57-51.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-58-11.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-59-30.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 15-59-40.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-00-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-00-25.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-02-15.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-18.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-31.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-03-59.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-07-43.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-08-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-09-56.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-10-26.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-10-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-10-51.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-11-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-11-14.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-16-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-16-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-16-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-23.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-37.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-47.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-19.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-29.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-35.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-24-40.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-25-54.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-26-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-26-14.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-26-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-27-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-27-26.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-27-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-28-21.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-28-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-29-09.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-29-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-29-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-30-26.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-30-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-30-50.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-32-04.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-32-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-33-15.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-35-51.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-45-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-40.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-49-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-50-10.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-50-43.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-51-47.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-51-56.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-54-07.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-54-16.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-54-37.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-55-25.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-55-37.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-56-24.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-56-54.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-57-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-57-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 16-58-39.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-00-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-00-55.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-04-11.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-04-24.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-04-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-05-04.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-06-00.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-06-23.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-06-37.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-07-53.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-08-36.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-46-10.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-46-21.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-46-35.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-47-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-50-29.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-51-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-51-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-52-35.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-52-56.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-23.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-32.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-53-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-54-08.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-54-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 17-54-36.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 23-53-54.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 23-55-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 23-56-03.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 23-56-44.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 23-57-54.jpg ScreenCapture 15.11.13 23-59-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-00-19.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-00-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-00-59.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-01-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-01-56.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-02-09.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-02-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-03-02.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-03-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-04-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-05-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-05-37.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-06-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-07-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-08-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-00.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-15.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-09-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-10-10.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-17-23.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-17-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-17-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-20-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-21-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-21-29.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-22-02.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-23-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-24-34.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-25-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-25-21.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-25-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-26-52.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-28-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-28-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-30-39.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-30-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-31-29.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-31-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-32-35.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-33-14.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-33-59.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-34-23.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-36-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-38-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-38-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-38-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-39-52.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-40-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-41-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-41-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-41-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-50-20.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-51-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-51-50.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-52-50.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-57-38.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-58-05.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-58-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-59-16.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 0-59-25.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-02-53.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-03-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-04-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-05-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-06-14.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-06-49.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-08-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-09-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-10-00.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-10-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-10-49.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-11-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-12-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-15-41.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-16-10.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-16-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-17-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-18-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-19-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.11.13 1-21-35.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m38s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h47m13s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h54m28s180.png|PJ captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h50m04s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! P.J. 2.0 ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-17-57.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-18-46.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-19-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-19-19.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-02.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-22.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-20-36.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-21-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-21-31.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-30.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-23-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-23-54.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-24-25.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-24-48.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-25-22.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-26-38.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 13-27-56.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-27-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-28-52.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-29-30.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-29-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-30-52.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-32-18.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-32-36.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-25.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-33-46.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-44-38.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-46-02.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-46-27.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-47-02.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-49-32.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-49-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-51-08.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-51-33.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-52-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-52-52.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-53-12.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-53-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-54-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-54-53.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-55-37.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-56-07.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-57-32.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-58-21.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 14-59-22.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 15-02-32.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 15-03-10.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 15-03-42.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 15-04-28.jpg ScreenCapture 31.03.13 15-04-45.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-08-34.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h29m39s285.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h35m57s270.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h36m10s766.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h41m04s018.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h47m47s818.jpg Miscellaneous ScreenCapture 14.05.13 19-06-54.jpg Panes27.jpg Trivia *Jumba refers to PJ as a "Practical joke gone mad! Unholy offspring of science and evil!" His "harmless little pranks soon become clever, medium-sized booby-traps, then extra-large dangerous sabotage, and then *makes explosion and siren noises* EVIL!" Though he later admits that most of it was his own practical joke. *PJ's pod color is white. *In the group photo taken at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch and the Disney.com Lilo and Stitch experiment gallery, PJ is not wearing his glasses. It is possible that he either took off his glasses or they got broken during the battle. Category:Experiments Category:Males